Sakura's self esteem
by Uchiha Misaki
Summary: Sequel to Realization but can be read alone while Sakura is out searching for herself, completely oblivious that she is being sought out...on Hiatus
1. 1 Make the most of yourself

Let me know how ya'll like this sequel to Realization maybe I will make it into a story

I do not own Naruto

_**Sakura's self-esteem**_

**1 Make the most of yourself****.**

The day's events played over in my head as I laid in bed, completely exhausted. After everything that took place today one event held highest...

Flashback:

High above Konoha, with the cool breeze blowing in my hair, I look out on the scenery from my perch on top of the Yondaime head. It is a crime to be up here, but I do not care. All I can think about Is what was said to me earlier today. I am a failure as a ninja, 'useless, annoying weak' I am told by nun other than the man I love, and he is right I have don't nothing to prove myself as a kunoichi. Even my sensei believe I am worthless, he does not say it but I can tell always paying more attention to the two males of my genin team.

Shakily with tears in my celadon green eyes, I turn around and wrap my arms in front of me. "I have always loved you" was heard from down below. As i stepped backwards and threw myself off the top of the mountain. Wind blowing all around me as my life pasted before my closed eyes. Ino, Naruto, my Okaa, my Otou, and the rest of rookies nine, along with team guy. The funny thing was not once did I think of Sasuke, but the last thing that swept through my mind was I wanted to live for me not him.

Eyes snapping open I tried to recover from the jump to no avail. Panic set in as I neared the ground, but the impact never came. Onyx meet celadon, causing a quick jerk on my end as a green infused fist rose to attack. Not realizing it was the older Uchiha brother.

"Haruno what is the meaning of this, I was merely helping" he stated emotionlessly as he held my fist in his hand, with a slight twitch from the pressure behind my hit. 'Luck enough I had only put 10% power into it otherwise I would have crushed his hand.'

"Huh...ssssorrrrrryyyy Uchiha-san I didn't know it was you. Arigatō for stopping me" I squeaked as my eyes never made contact with his again. 'I don't want to be reminded right now of the reason for that stupid mistake'

"Itachi" he said eyeing her suspiciously 'did she just say stopping me and not saving me'

"Ummm Itachi" I ask in a quiet voice "can I ask you to do me a favor"

"Hn"

"Please don't speak of this to anyone, it was a mistake I know that now" I pleaded with conviction in my eyes.

"Only if you tell me why such a strong, beautiful, talented kunoichi throws herself off the Hokage mountain." He demands

"I can't say" as I look away with a sad far off look on my face. "and I am not"

"Then I can not comply with your request, you must come with me there is still the matter of reporting to the Hokage." Itachi announced. I visibly paled

"No please, she'll kill me if she finds out, I learned my lesson I will never try this again" I begging the composed man

"You know my terms"

"Fine" I huffed "where do you want to talk"

"Have dinner with me tonight" not a lick of emotion of his passive face.

"Wha...what does that have to do with what you want to know" I asked completely confused

"You know my terms, I will pick you up at 7 dress nice" with that he disappeared.

End flashback:

'At least the elder Uchiha brother didn't give me such a hard time at dinner and it was priceless seeing my two teammates flabbergast looking like two fish gazing out of a glass bowl.' Laughing to myself I toss and turn trying to get comfortable again failing miserably.

'You enjoyed yourself with him' my inner self stated loudly

'He treated me like a worthy kunoichi' I claim

'He treated us like a women' inner declared ' and we liked it. 'Just look at him, he is the portrayal of masculinity, beyond sexy. Where Sasuke is still childish with his cubby cheeks, foolish goals, constant bickering with his blonde counter part, and the way he treats us. Where Itachi has well defined chiseled rock hard abs gained from well trained muscles only a shinobi could obtain from training long hours, an intellect you could only dream about, treated us like a women, did I say treats us like a women, and seems to be interested in us.'

'You finished with that rant?! what are you trying to say?!' I ask myself irritated 'I am trying to sleep here!'

'Enough with Sasuke, he is not worth our time' she rants stomping around to make her statement

'I couldn't agree more, let's first thing in the morning ask Shishou to evaluate me and see where I stand. I am a strong, beautiful, talented kunoichi who doesn't need approval from any man' I declare all proud.

'That is exactly what he said to us at dinner tonight, forget the Sirloin lets go for the Filet mignon' inner said while drooling

'Shut up we will gain our self first before we try for a relationship, not that it wouldn't be nice if it was him.' I told myself as I tossed one more time then quickly drifted off to sleep.

XxXxX

"Aniki... Aniki...you up" Sasuke's voice raged and hushed rang throw the shoji door of my bedroom and into the adjoined bathroom I was currently in.

"Hn" taking this as 'yes come in', Sasuke slid the paper door open.

"We need..." he paused as I walked back into the room "...to talk"

"Hn" this basically meant for him to continue

"Stay away from her" he demanded

"Oh!" I responded slightly raising my eyebrows at him 'So it is Sakura that's got his panties in a bunch.'

"And if I choose not to?" I prodded 'I am too intrigued to stop, but this adds a little more of a twist'

"Just...stay away from her" he added with a slight twinge to his voice.

"I will not leave her alone" I claim 'you've lost your chance'

"She is weak, and useless the clan will never allow it" he deadpanned

"Foolish Otouto, you underestimate your teammate! Never underestimate anyone's skills, she is strong, intelligent, and will be an asset to any clan." Angered at his blunt statement.

"No clan would want her...like I said she is useless." He huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest clearly flabbergasted at the fact I was interested in his teammate.

"You fool, have you really been blinded to what is going on?" I ask poking him farther.

"Hn" he huffed sounding indifferent, but really meaning he had no idea.

"I see..." Slightly amused at his discomfort at being ignorant of something so important. "Every clan, that has an able-bodied male heir available, has been informed of the eligible kunoichis and guess who is number one?"

His breath slightly stilled and he turned his eyes to me "no"

"Yes, and I will not let her fall into the hands of the likes of the Hyūga clan, or the Inuzuka clan."

XxXxX


	2. Take risks

_**So here is the next chapter if I don't get any reaction out of this one I will discontinue it and just continue with Itachi's moonlight...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**_

**_ ~Battle-axe~_**

**_I want to sleep if you are awake_**

**_Still making believe that you aren't at all crazy_**

**_And if you don't believe I think you should_**

**_You make me so proud!_**

**_Still you love to think you have always been this way but you're_**

**_all wrong_**

**_ ~Deftones~_**

2. Take risks

There is nothing quite like accepting a new challenge and conquering it. I have tried to live by these rules ever since that fatefully day, the day Itachi unknowingly showed me the error of my ways. That is of course until my best friend, Ino, talked me into something extremely stupid. This is how I ended up standing on the front porch of the main home in the Hyūga compound.

Flashback...

Earlier that week in a remote tea house on the south side of Kohima...

"What do you mean Forehead! You went on a date with the Uchiha Itachi?!" The loud mouth pig of a best friend yelled vibrantly.

Looking around the tea shop sheepishly, noticing the heads turning our way, trying desperately to quiet her down. "Shhhh...It wasn't a date, Pig!"

"Was it just the two of you?" She interrogated slyly

"Yes!" I answer quietly

"Were you out in the evening having dinner?" A smirk appearing on her face.

"Y...ye...yes!" I shakily respond

'smooth move' inner chimes in

'Shut it I don't need this right now'

"Were you guys asking questions about each other?" The smirk ever growing

"No... He was the only one asking questions!" Feeling a little better 'Ha take that you pig!'

"About you and your life!" She stated knowingly

'Shit she's got ya'

"Yes"

"Did he walk you home afterwards?" The smirk now a full blown sinister smile

"Yes!"

'Just admit it!...that the time you spent with the sexy hunk of a man the other night was a date.'

"Look forehead, as much as you want to deny it but,...THAT WAS A DATE!"

"Pig!...be quiet...it was not...he only demanded to know why I was on top of the Hokage monument!"

'Stop lying to yourself'

"Pssss... Look here I will only say this once so don't get a big head...you are beautiful, desirable, intelligent, and very strong any male, or female at that, would want you by their side and...I would not doubt you are on the list of eligible kunoichis"

'What does she want...'

"Tha...thank you pig, that means..."

"Behind me of course" Ino boasted while placing her hand on her right hip and posing seductively.

"Of course..." The pinkette giggled

"Sakura-san... Yamanaka-san"

"Yes!...oh hi Neji-san how are you today?"

"Neji-kun" Ino purred "why is she Sakura-san and I am Yamanaka-san please don't call me that that is my fathers title."

"Yes Ino-san please forgive me"

"Neji-san is there something you need"

"Hai... I was wondering if you would accompany me to the upcoming winter festival this weekend?" He asked completely voided of emotion.

"Wha..." I stared to say but was promptly elbowed by one completely dumbfounded blonde standing next to me

"H...hai" I answer with a slight blush

"Great me me at the Hyūga main house at seven on Friday" and with that he disappeared.

"Forehead what was that?" My best friend asked and then mumbled to herself "Two of the most eligible bachelors in one week...impossible"

Ignoring her rate I answered her first question "I don't know"

"Next you know you'll have Kiba knocking at your door"

End flashback...

Standing look out over the Hyūga lands, I waited while my knock was answered.

"Sakura-san"

"Neji please drop the honorifics, I believe we now we have more than a professional relationship." I announce with a slight pinkish glow to my cheeks.

"Hai... Sakura you look lovely, shall we go" he asked with his arm raised and bent at the elbow for me to take.

"Ha...hai" I stumbled over my words as I averted my eyes and the blush darkened three shades, but not before noticing a hint of amusement in the stoic teen's eyes.

XxXxX

"Uchiha-sama!" A young striving Uchiha announced "The Hyūga heir is accompanying the kunoichi to the winter festival tonight!"

"WHAT! Get me my sons!" Fugaku demanded

"Ye...yes sir" he stated as he backed out of the police chief's office bowing continuously.

Ignoring the mans antic 'I was sure Sasuke had that one under control, I did not believe he need my help! Now I will have to interfere, we can not let that Hyūga gain the upper hand!'

Sasuke was the first to appear, since Itachi was away on a mission.

"Otousan, what is it Kenji-san said it was urgent" his youngest son asked ' so that was his name well never mind that'

"Yes, Sasuke what is your relationship with your pink haired teammate" Fugaku asked his son.

"Wha...why do you ask Otousan" the young raven haired teen asked his father a little taken back at what his father was asking, but did not show it.

"Answer the question!" The elder Uchiha demanded almost causing his son to jump I said almost.

"Just that, she is a useless teammate, and for some reason Aniki is interested in her." The brooding teen said crossing his arm in front of his chest and leaned against his father's office wall 'what Itachi is interested this would actually work to our benefit'

"Foolishness, if you believe she is useless then you skills at observing need serious improvement. I am very disappointed in you Sasuke." This caused his son to inwardly cringe "I thought you would of had this one under control, but it looks like your brother is picking up your slack again. Sakura will not be married off to another clan and the Hyūgas have already moved their pieces on the board."

"Yes Itachi has gone on a date with her, but I thought that was to get under my skin, nothing more!" Clearly hurt by his father words but refused to show it. 'He has already made his move as well, interesting.'

"Why would that bother you if she is just useless, Sasuke?" The elder asked seriously 'Sasuke has feelings for the girl, but will not show it.'

"Do you want a relationship with her?... because if not she would be more suited for your brother as the next matriarch."

Sasuke's eyes flashed red "What...you can't be serious!"

'Bingo' the Uchiha patriarch smirked

XxXxX


End file.
